In My Mind
by Gigawolf1
Summary: I really need your help... Something's up with the Xiaolin Showdown people, and I can't figure it out! Review to help direct the story changes will be subtle, however. T for safety
1. Kimiko

In my Mind

Kimiko

The Wudai Warrior of Fire was ecstatic, but couldn't show it. All of the Wudai Warriors had to split up to train for a while, to increase their skills. Although she had missed her friends, they would soon be joining together once again. Her training allowed her to use her Arrow Sparrows to create a large, flaming bird. Her Wudai Mars-Fire technique allowed her to control the fire, and so she could be inside the bird, where no one could attack her. The heat around her was intense every time she used the technique, but could be made even hotter by the Star Hanabi.

Since all of them had been training abroad, they only had their Wudai Weapons and a single Shen Gong Wu with them. She had been training in Japan, on an isolated mountain, where no one would see her. To the best of her knowledge, Omi trained at the Xiaolin Temple, and Clay was at his family's farm. She could think of almost no where that Raimundo had to train; his thirst for the spotlight meant that everyone would see his Wudai Wind powers, which would certainly scare many people.

Using the Star Hanabi, she covered herself with flames. As they licked her, she used the flames to propel her west, towards China, and the Xiaolin Temple. The Arrow Sparrow pouch fluttered in the little wind that got through the fire. Within a minute, she was already over the mainland of Asia. Less than five minutes later, she had already reached the mountains that surrounded the Xiaolin Temple.

Her intense speed brought her ever closer to the temple, until she realized that she couldn't stop in time. She braced for impact as a strong wind came over her. The wind resistance slowed her, but fanned the fire which propelled her. Cold rushed over her, and the fire was extinguished while her clothes were soaked. Even this was not enough, however, and she still hit the ground with incredible speed. She looked around when she landed, and realized that the ground had not resisted her fall, leaving her unharmed.

As she stood, the ground hardened beneath her, and she stabilized. Looking around, she found Clay, unmistakable with his favourite hat. He looked bigger than before, if that was even possible, and much more experienced. Omi, who she saw next, was also changed, but not as much as Clay. He was a little bit taller, and his head was possibly just a little bit bigger, but that was it.

She looked around, but could not find Raimundo. Finally, she noticed the Wudai Warrior of Wind's trademark Shen Gong Wu: the Sword of the Storm. The Sword was on the ground, close to the Temple. As she continued looking for Raimundo, she found that Omi and Clay were grinning. She looked behind her to see what was so funny, but found nothing. Her ears greeted her with the sound of Omi's high-pitched laughter that, though deeper than the last time she heard it, was unmistakable. "Wudai Fire Shield!"

As the flames surrounded her, she heard a yelp of pain. Upon turning, she found Raimundo, who had been staying behind her, out of her sight. She noticed he was more muscular than before, and that he was dressed in his normal clothes. While Clay and Omi had their monk robes on, Raimundo had his normal white shirt and green pants on.

"Long time no see!" said a voice that could only belong to the Temple Dragon, Dojo Kanojo Cho. He stayed in his small form, allowing him to travel unnoticed and surprise those who just arrived at the Xiaolin Temple by becoming his true form. Master Fung came out after him, and then led the four into the Temple.

**Later that afternoon**

Kimiko couldn't find Raimundo. Master Fung was no fun to hang out with, but Clay and Omi were training a little bit too hard. After spending so much time away from her friends, she needed to spend time with someone. Anyone at all would do, except for Dojo, who was more annoying than Omi and Raimundo put together.

She looked outside to see the power of her friends. Clay, when she last saw him, could use his Wudai Crater-Earth technique to make gloves and boots out of stone. Now, his whole body was covered with his element, and he was nearly invincible. However, Omi used his Wudai Neptune-Water technique to erode the stone that surrounded the Wudai Warrior of Earth.

As she watched, she occasionally heard something behind her. She created a small fire behind her, hoping to ward off any would-be attacker (or Raimundo), but there were no yelps of pain. She heard scratching, and the occasional footstep, but little more. Too much noise was created by the battle that was raging outside.

Then, another sound came to her. The sound that reached her brought a sort of dread to her heart, though she could not tell why at first. The whirring of helicopter blades brought her fear, for she knew what the sound meant, and she did not like the thought.

Since she had to train by herself in seclusion, she had not had contact with most of her friends. Since she had only her Arrow Sparrows and the Star Hanabi to train with, she could only do so much. Quickly, she ran to the vault to get her Cat's Eye Draco. Along the way, she heard someone following her, but put it into her mind as imagination, along with insanity caused by such loneliness.

As she reached the vault, she saw that Dojo had put the Shen Gong Wu in alphabetical order, with the A's at the bottom. Every now and then, she checked inside of a box, finding each filled. She checked the Zing-Zom Bone, the Woozy Shooter, and the Shadow of Fear. However, in the box of the Shadow of Fear, she found coins rather than the Shen Gong Wu. Regardless, and taking little note of this, she pressed on.

At last, she reached the bottom of the Vault, now fully aware that someone had followed her. She filled the whole vault with fire, and saw that Raimundo had somehow followed her. She knew how when the Shroud of Shadows fell off of him.

"Ow, girl, that hurt! Jeez, give a guy some warning next time, okay?"

"Don't follow me then!"

"Whatever! What are you doing down here anyways?"

"I… Wanted to practice with the Cat's Eye Draco, that's all!"

"Okay, but hurry up. Apparently, Master Fung wants us all for something. Ten weeks of chores says its 'End of the World' time. It's seriously getting old."

Kimiko cursed under her breath; she knew what Master Fung wanted them for, and she didn't like it…

AN: Can YOU figure out what's going on? Please figure it out soon, I really need to know…


	2. Raimundo

In my Mind

Raimundo

The Wudai Warriors all had to go to Rio de Janeiro, since a brand new Shen Gong Wu had revealed itself. Dojo called it the 'Hephaestus Gem', which had the power to unleash ultimate fire with the power to burn anything. It could apparently be partnered with the Star Hanabi to allow the user of both to use the power of the sun. Raimundo knew the area almost instinctively, never once getting lost when he lived there.

As usual, the Shen Gong Wu had been found first by Jack Spicer. This time, however, all the villains had joined forces, meaning that absolutely everyone who ever annoyed the Xiaolin Dragons was before them. One attack later, all but Hannibal Roy Bean, Wuya, Chase Young, and Mala Mala Jong had been blown away. Master Monk Guan appeared from nowhere, which confused Raimundo.

While Mala Mala Jong advanced towards the Shen Gong Wu, each dragon fought their enemy. Kimiko threw fire at Wuya, while Omi attacked Chase Young. Clay attempted to get past the Heylin Side, but Master Monk Guan attacked the cowboy, much to the Xiaolin's surprise. Raimundo, busy with Hannibal Bean, barely noticed this. No matter how much wind he used, Hannibal Bean could not be blown away. Raimundo was shocked, therefore, when water came from above and shot away his foe.

There, atop a building, was Mala Mala Jong, holding the Hephaestus Gem. Combining it with its body, it used the Orb of Tornami again to get rid of first Chase, then Wuya, and finally Guan. It activated the Longhi Kite and Wings of Tinabi, moving at super-sonic speed away from Rio de Janeiro. The Heylin dejectedly left the scene, while the Xiaolin stood there in puzzlement.

After returning to the Xiaolin Temple, Raimundo looked in the vault. He had been sure that the Heart of Jong was in their possession; indeed it was. The Heart lay exactly where it should have been. Confused, he checked the other Shen Gong Wu. They, of course, didn't have the Monarch Wings, but… 'Wait a minute. We are supposed to have the Monarch Wings! This is getting freaky.'

AN: For my reviewer, you waited three months for this. Other people waited over a year for a chapter on some of my other stories. I apologize to all of you, but I have a short attention span. I hope to finish this story before summer's end.


End file.
